


Mystery Science Theater 3000 Fanfic Edition Episode 3: LIFE'S LITTLE JOY

by ZoisiteMoon



Series: Mystery Science Theater 3000 Fanfic Edition [3]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000, The Secret Show
Genre: Gen, MST3k-Style Riffing, agentmatt, badfic, badfic reading, dramatic reading, joel and the bots riff on a badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: Joel and the Bots are more than relieved to have just finished "Monster A-Go Go," but when they are assigned to read another agentmatt fanfic, it's up to them to soldier through a fanfic that might be just as bad as the worst film they have ever seen (so far).
Relationships: Anita Knight/Victor Volt
Series: Mystery Science Theater 3000 Fanfic Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582591
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_In the not-too-distant future  
Next Sunday A.D.  
There was a guy named Joel  
Not too different from you or me_

_He worked at Gizmonic Institute  
Just another face in a red jumpsuit.  
He did a good job cleaning up the place,  
But his bosses didn't like him so they shot him into space!_

_"We'll send him cheesy fanfics!  
The worst we can find! (la la la)  
He'll have to sit and read them all  
And we'll monitor his mind!" (la la la)_

_Now keep in mind Joel can't control  
Where the fanfics begin or end (la la la),  
Because he used those special parts  
To make his robot friends._

_Robot Roll Call (alright let's go)  
Cambot! (Pan left!)  
Gypsy! (Hi, girl!)  
Tom Servo! (What a cool guy!)  
Crooooow! (Oh, wisecracker!)_

_If you're wondering how he eats and breathes  
And other science facts (la la la),  
Then repeat to yourself, "It's just a show.  
I should really just relax."  
For Mystery Science Theater 3000!_

Joel was absolutely certain that no movie could ever be quite as bad or nonsensical as "Monster A-Go Go." Given how the movie especially ended, frankly, he would've probably been happier watching anything else. He contemplated watching the 1990 horror film "Jacob's Ladder" for a bit, wondering if it would deliver a twist better than the one in "Monster A-Go Go." As he sat in his chair and thought about how much of a great viewing experience "Jacob's Ladder" would give him, Gypsy suddenly came into the room to alert him of something.

"Yeah, Gypsy, what is it?" Joel asked.

"Dr. Forrester and Frank sent me to tell you that they're sending another agentmatt fanfic your way," Gypsy replied.

"Is it really that important?"

"It sure is!"

All Joel could do was shrug. "Okay. At least it'll be better than 'Monster A-Go Go.'"

******************

_LIFE'S LITTLE JOY_

"What little joy there is to be had in this fanfic anyway," Crow quipped.

_It was just like any ordinary night in Victor and Anita's house. They were in their room getting ready for bed. Ever since they got married they have been able to have romantic nights and a lot of time to spend with each other._

"Ooh..." Servo sounded. "I see they've still been getting down and sexy..."

"Servo, shut up!" Crow yelled.

_Victor and Anita fell asleep. Anita began to dream about when Victor had saved her life, she saw herself about to be struck by the flying car when Victor pushed her out of the way and was critically injured then she woke up yelling "Victor" she then looked around and saw Victor in bed next to her, feeling relieved said "It was just a dream." after a few hours she fell back asleep. Her and victor had been through a lot over the past year with Victor's heroic push to save Anita, their marriage, Alphonse trying to ruin everything, the boat explosion that damaged Victor's arm. All of this was running in and out of Anita's head. This was what was causing Anita to keep having this dream about Victor, at least that is what Victor and Anita Thought._

"Wait a minute, agentmatt," Joel began to speak. "You are aware you're describing post-traumatic stress disorder, right? I don't think it'd make sense for Anita to have it when Victor's almost died twice at this point."

"Who cares?" Servo asked. "Let's move on."

_After finally getting some sleep Anita woke up. Victor was already awake getting ready for work. Anita started to feel a little bit sick. With in a few hours she felt better._

"That was totally necessary," Servo said.

_Nothing much changed at the U.Z.Z. base. Changed Daily's Name was still Changed Daily. Changed Daily said "T.H.E.M. is definitely up to something because we have not heard from T.H.E.M. for a whole week" "this is a breech in security" and, "you all know that I take security very seriously", "and that is why my name is changed daily" today you may call me…" "OHHH" "Peggy The Pretty Purple Princess" everybody began to laugh. Victor and Anita were on their skybikes heading towards the T.H.E.M. base when Anita began to feel sick again._

"Talk about terrible timing," Crow piped up.

_Victor looked at Anita and said "why don't you go on home I'll handle this" so she went home. Victor did a great job gathering a lot of information on the evil plans of T.H.E.M. He gave the information to U.Z.Z. before he went home. He got there Anita was still feeling sick. About a half hour later she was in the bathroom throwing up. Victor got up and said "I'm going to go get you some medicine" "is there anything you would like for me to pick up for you?" "Now that you mentioned it" began Anita can you pick me up some fish and pickle lasagna"_

"Oh, those pregnancy cravings are totally wacky, you guys," Crow said. "Am I right?"

"I... I guess?" Joel replied.

_Victor stopped for a second. "How did you just go from sick to hungry for something bizarre so fast?" "Never mind I'll just get you a jar of pickles, some lasagna, and a smoked fish" As Victor was walking to the store he began to think "could she be…. No," "it's just your imagination"_

"Aww," Servo sounded. "You almost had it, Victor."

_victor returned from the store with all of the things he said he would get. Anita ate and felt alright. That night she had the same nightmare the car "Victor" and then realizing it was just a dream. That morning Anita felt sick again. The same thing that had happened the day before happened again. Except this time she wanted fried cucumber hotdogs. That night the same thing happened again the nightmare, then in the morning the sickness._

"So... what is this supposed to imply?" Servo asked. "That the nightmares are what's making her sick?"

_This time she decided to go to the doctor. Victor explained everything to Peggy The Pretty Purple Princess about Anita getting a weird sickness and having to take the day off to go to the doctor._

"Because everyone knows that daily vomiting, unusual cravings, and nausea all point to a 'weird sickness,' am I right?" Crow quipped.

_The doctor ran some tests and said "your absolutely fine except for one thing you are…"_

Crow was bouncing up and down in his seat. "She's what? She's what? The suspense is killing me!"

_When Anita got home she got a hold of Victor on his communicator and said "I need you to come home" "what happened, is everything alright" said Victor "I think so" replied Anita "I just need for you to come home"_

"Yeah, Victor!" Servo yelled. "You gotta come home! It could be something really important and life-changing!"

_"I'll be right there" said Victor. Victor gat Ray to cover for him. Victor arrived at home. "Is everything alright" asked Victor. "Everything is fine" replied Anita "except for one thing" "except what" asked Victor. "Victor" said Anita "Yes" replied Victor. "I'm" "I'm" "I'm" Anita took a deep breath._

"Ooh, I'm so hyped to see what she has to tell him," Crow said.

_Looked victor in the eye and said "Victor I'm PREGNANT."_

_To Be Continued..._

"Dun dun dunnn..." Servo sang. "So how much longer is this fanfic going to be anyway?"

"Well," Joel began. "This is only the first chapter, right? So we only have five chapters left..."

"This thing is six chapters long?" Crow asked, shocked by what he just heard. "How did agentmatt manage to write six chapters of story?"

"I don't know," Joel replied. "But we better get moving or we'll never hear the end of it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Victor paused completely for five minutes straight._

"That seems like an awfully long time to be silent," Joel said. "That pregnancy announcement must've really taken him by surprise, huh?"

_About two more minutes later he finally got up the courage to speak. "Wh…. Wh… what?" said Victor. "I'm pregnant" replied Anita. "Are you sure?" asked Victor. "Yes I'm sure" said Anita. "So your pregnant" said victor. "I am" replied Anita. "Your going to be a mother" said Victor. "that is correct" answered Anita,_

"Come on!" Crow yelled. "Get on with it!"

_"and I'm going to be a fath… fath….. Ooooooooh" Victor fainted. "Oh Victor" said Anita._

Joel was laughing now. "Okay, that was funny."

_About a minute later victor finally got up and said "I'm going to be a father" "We got a lot to think about" said Anita. "we sure do" said Victor. Victor and Anita called Mrs. Mildred Volt and told her that Anita is going to have a baby. Mrs. Mildred Volt began to cry tears of happiness. "you mean I'm going to be a grandmother" "You are mom you are" replied Victor. They talked on the phone for three hours._

"What the hell could've kept them talking for three hours?" Servo asked.

_The next thing Victor and Anita did was call Anita's Parents. Anita got on the phone and said "Mom is dad with you?" "Yes why?" replied Mrs. Knight "Because I have something important I need to tell you" What is it, are you sick?, are you hurt? Is your marriage alright" said Mrs. Knight."_

"Okay, tone it down, Mrs. Knight," Servo said. "It's not that bad."

_"I'm fine" said Anita "I just wanted to let you know that" she paused and began to speak again "I'm pregnant" "you mean….." began Mrs. Knight. Yes replied Anita, "Your going to be a grandmother, and dad is going to be a grandfather." They spoke on an on for about two hours._

"Eh, I'm sure that could've gone better," Crow said.

_"Our phone bill is going to high next month" said Victor "It is" said Anita "but it was worth it because we needed to tell them they have a grandchild on the way" said Anita._

"Indeed, it was," Servo chimed in.

_"How do we tell everybody at work" asked Victor. "I'm not sure" replied Anita 'I really didn't think about that" said Anita. "Either did I" said Victor._

Joel just groaned while dreading more of that unbearable pain that came with reading this fanfic's prequels.

_The next day at work. Victor and Anita went into the briefing room at the U.Z.Z. base and asked if they can make an announcement. Changed daily said "Yes" "Thanks Uh what's your new…." began Victor "I forgot to tell you my new name" said changed daily cutting Victor off. "I take security very seriously, and for reasons of security my name is changed daily today if you need me for any reason you may call me" his communicator beeped "OOOOHHHH Totty Totty The Little Training Potty" everybody was laughing. Do you want make your anouncement in front of the entire U.Z.Z. or just right here?" asked Totty Totty The Little Training Potty. "n front of the whole U.Z.Z." said Victor._

"Oh, God," Servo said. "This should be a doozy."

_"Follow me" said Totty Totty The Little Training Potty. He led them into the viewing theatre. An announcement came over the intercom loudspeakers "everybody please report to the viewing theatre for an announcement" "again everybody please report to the viewing theatre for announcement". in no more than ten minutes everybody was in the viewing theatre. "Victor and Anita have an important announcement to make" said Totty Totty The Little Training Potty._

"You're damn right they do!" Crow exclaimed.

_"We need everybody's undivided attention" said Victor. "We would like everybody to know" began Anita "that I'm pregnant." everybody stared at Victor and Anita. "That's Right" began Victor "she's pregnant, which means she is going to be a mother and I'm going to be a father"_

"Wow!" Servo exclaimed, this time sarcastically. "Nothing gets past you. Next, you're going to tell us that someone died, which means they're not alive anymore."

_everybody clapped and congratulated Victor And Anita. "Congratulations" said Special Agent Ray. "Good luck" said Lucy Woo. "I wish you the best luck" said Totty Totty The Little Training Potty. Totty Totty The Little Training Potty gave both Victor and Anita the day off, they were just heading out when Totty Totty The Little Training Potty said "by the way, when you have the baby you can both take off as much time as you need" "Why Thank you very much" said both Victor and Anita at the same exact time._

"Did they just turn into the Borg for a second there?" Crow asked curiously.

_A few weeks had gone by and Victor and Anita began to think about baby names. Each and every day they thought, and thought, and thought about what to name their baby._

"Every night, every day..." Servo sang. "Just to be there in your arms..."

_Finally they came up with a decision._

"Ooh, I wonder what they came up with..." Crow couldn't help but muse aloud.

_"If our baby is a boy" began Anita "we will name him.. After.. you" "I like that" said Victor "If our baby is a boy his name will be Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt Jr."_

"Lame!" Servo yelled. "That is so lame!"

"Wow, I'm glad we had that whole dilemma where Anita had to choose between Alphonse and Victor last time," Joel just said dryly. "Turns out they're _both_ full of themselves."

_"But if our baby is a girl" began Victor we should name her…?" Victor and Anita still kept thinking of a name for their baby just incase she's a girl. Out of nowhere it hit Victor. "If our baby is a girl we can name her Vanessa" "I love it" said Anita "and her middle name can be Alexandra"_

"Oh, I get it!" Crow exclaimed. "'Alexandra' means 'defender of man' and that's what U.Z.Z agents are, right? Defenders of man?"

_"Her name would be" began Anita "Vanessa Alexandra Volt" "Vanessa Alexandra Volt it's perfect, I love it" said Victor. Victor and Anita wanted to go to the store to start buying baby clothes but they didn't know whether to by boys or girls clothes so they talked._

"And here we go!" Crow yelled. "More filler!"

_"maybe we should wait until the day of the first sonogram" began Anita. "Yeah said" Victor "at least then the doctor will be able to tell us whether were going having a boy or if going to have a girl". "Then" began Anita "we will know if we should buy boys clothes or if we should buy girls clothes. So they decided to wait until the first sonogram appointment._

"Hmm," Servo mused out loud. "I wonder if they'll have twins."

"Servo!" Crow whined. "Don't spoil the fanfic!"

"Wait, that actually happens? I was kidding!"

"Yeah. I hope you're happy, Servo!"

_A couple of months had went by and it was finally the day of the first sonogram appointment. "its time to go to the hospital for the ultrasound" said victor. "I'm almost ready" said Anita who was beginning to show._

"Wow," Joel said. "That was necessary."

_While he was waiting called Totty Totty The Little Training Potty to ask for the day off so they can go get the sonogram, "go ahead" said Totty Totty The Little Training Potty, "and oh by the Totty Totty The Little Training Potty is not my name anymore". "What is your new name" said Victor. "Well for reasons of the tightest security" began Totty Totty The Little Training Potty "my name is changed daily, today if you need me you may call me" his communicator beeped "OOOOHHHHH Butter Bum Bum the Boo Boo Keys" Victor was laughing hard. Anita was finally ready to go. "I'm ready to go" said Anita._

"We know!" Joel, Crow, and Servo yelled simultaneously. "You didn't need to have Anita tell us!"

_She then came downstairs. "what is so funny?" asked Anita " Totty Totty The Little Training Potty's new name" replied victor. "What is his new name?" asked Anita._

_"Butter Bum Bum the Boo Boo Keys" said Victor. Anita began to laugh. "That's funny" said Anita "Butter Bum Bum the Boo Boo Keys" she said still laughing. "Ok lets get to the hospital" said Anita. "They both went to the hospital together still giggling about Butter Bum Bum the Boo Boo Keys new name. They arrived at the hospital. At the hospital they were given a number card. "this is your number when we get to you we will call you up" said the secretary the reason why they have numbers was because the hospitals had a lot of other patients there for their first sonogram, second sonogram, third sonogram, or fourth sonogram or so on and so forth. This made it easier for the hospital to deal with. "What is our number" said Anita. "2" replied Victor. "We shouldn't have to wait that long then" said Anita._

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong," Joel began to speak. "But I'm pretty sure hospitals don't work like this. They're not delis. You don't just wait in line with a number card."

"Also, kind of laying it thick with the foreshadowing, fanfic," Crow said.

_"Number 1" called the nurse. About ten minutes later another nurse came out. "Number 2" called the nurse._

"Glad that didn't take long," Servo said.

_"That's us" said Anita. Victor and Anita Both followed the nurse into the ultrasound room. Anita was given some tests by the nurse. "the doctor will be in shortly" said the nurse. About five minutes later the doctor walked into the room. "hi my name is Dr. David Shaw and I will be giving you a sonogram today. The doctor performed the sonogram. Dr. David Shaw turned around._

"You know," Joel began to speak again. "Just 'Dr. Shaw' would be good, too."

_"is everything Ok" said Anita. "everything is just fine" said Dr. David "except for one thing." "What can that be?" asked Victor. "Your not having a baby" said Dr David Shaw "Your having TWINS"_

"Dun dun dun!" Servo sang. "Too bad I already spoiled it."

_To Be Continued…._

"Alright," Crow said. "Let's see how the next chapter goes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a trigger warning before starting the chapter proper: this chapter mentions miscarriages (not that anybody experiences them anywhere in this fic). If you or a loved one have experienced miscarriages at all, read with caution.

_"Wh…..wh…." began Victor. "No, my ears must be going" continued Victor. "Because could have sworn I just heard you say that we are having twins." "you are" said Dr. David Shaw._

"Yeah, Victor," Joel said. "The doctor just told you this."

_"Tw…tw…." began Victor tw…tw….tw…oooooo" Vitctor fainted just like he did when Anita first told him she was pregnant._

Joel let out a small chuckle at Victor fainting at this news. Unfortunately, it wasn't as funny as the first time.

_"Are you sure?" asked Anita. "yes I'm sure" began Dr. David Shaw "I can clearly see two babies in the sonogram, not to mention the 10 years I spent training to be able to tell whether or not a person is having twins, or quadruplets, or even octuplets" continued Dr. David Shaw "so there for I am absolutely positively sure that twins you are having twins._

"She just asked if you were sure, doc," Crow said. "No need to give her a lecture."

_"I was just asking" said Anita._

"Exactly!" Crow chimed in.

_"this is your first time being pregnant isn't it?" asked Dr. David Shaw. "It is" said Anita._

"Well, of course," Joel said. "Isn't it obvious by now?"

_"I can tell" said Dr. David Shaw "because you both seem mad nervous, I mean not that I couldn't tell when you asked me if I was sure, or when Victor fainted by the way does he do that a lot?"_

"I ask that because it's rather annoying," Servo said while imitating Dr. David Shaw.

_"no" said Anita "just once in a while"._

"Really?" Crow asked. "I thought he did it all the time, next to screaming like a little girl when something scared him."

_"It is time for Anita and I to be on our way" said Victor._

"I should've said something about this back in 'Anita's Birthday Gift,'" Joel began to speak. "But Victor seems like a really controlling person. I don't think he even asked Anita if she was ready."

_"Before you go" began Dr. David Shaw, "I expect to see you both here in a month"_

_Do you know the gender or genders of the babies yet?" asked Victor. "Not yet" said Dr. David Shaw. "But I will know the next time you come in for a sonogram." "Alright we will be here next month to find out the gender… I mean genders of our babies" said Anita._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Crow said. "How are they going to tell their parents?"

_"We really have to get used the fact that we are having two babies not one baby" said Victor when he and Anita were on their way out of the hospital. Victor and Anita had a lot to talk about now, and a some people they were going to have to call. Victor called his mom. "How was Anita' sonogram?" asked Mrs. Volt. "It went well" began Victor. "Except for the fact that w are not having A baby." "Your not" asked Mrs. Volt" in a nervous tone._

"Oh no, you lost the baby, didn't you?" Servo asked while imitating Victor's mother.

_"No mom we are not having A baby, we are having TWINS" said Victor. "You mean I'm going to…" began Mrs. Volt. "Have two grandchildren" said Victor._

"Wow, thanks for reminding us that having twins equals having two children, agentmatt," Joel said sarcastically.

_Mrs. Volt was speechless as she began to cry tears of happiness. This conversation lasted five hours straight._

"Five hours?!" Crow asked in shock. "What the hell could have kept them talking for that long?"

_Anita got on the phone to call her parents but nobody was home. The answer machine came on in Mr. Knights Voice said "you have reached Mr." and in Mrs. Knights voice "and Mrs." and in both Mr. and Mrs. Knight's voices "Knight, we can't come to the phone right now so_

_please leave a message the tone after, and we will get back to you as soon as possible, Beep"_

"Okay, I take back what I said," Crow spoke up. " _These_ guys definitely turned into the Borg."

_"Hello mom and dad it is me Anita" began Anita "I just wanted to call to tell you something important so as soon as you get this message please call me back, thank you, I love you, bye" Anita hung up. "I wonder where they can be" said Anita. "It beats me" said Victor. ".I'll just call them back in a little while" said Anita. A little while later she tried calling them again. Just like before the answer machine came on again in Mr. Knights Voice it said "you have reached Mr." and in Mrs. Knights voice "and Mrs." and in both Mr. and Mrs. Knight's voices "Knight, we can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message the tone after, and we will get back to you as soon as possible, Beep"_

"Ah, it's probably nothing," Servo said.

_"Yeah it's me again" began Anita "I just wanted to see if you were there but I guess your not so I'll call you back some other time, I love you, bye."_

"Oh, gee, I wonder if this is going to lead absolutely nowhere at the end," Crow mused aloud.

_the same thing happened the next day and the day after that. "Where can they be?" said Anita in a worried voice. "I bet they are just fine" said Victor trying to comfort Anita. "I sure hope so" said Anita. It was Monday again and Victor and Anita had to work again. They went into the briefing room where butter bum bum the boo boo keys was about to give orders and get another new name. butter bum bum the boo boo keys cleared his throat and said "right now there is no security breech right now, but you know I take security very seriously, as you know for reasons of security my name is changed daily" today if you need me at all you may call me…BEEP" "OOOOOHHHHHH Dolly Dolly The Dancing Diaper." Everybody began to laugh. Victor and Anita both got up. "We would like to make an announcement" said Victor. "We are not having a baby" began Anita. "We are having Twins" said Victor._

"Thanks for showing how they told their boss they were having twins," Joel said dryly.

_Later on that night when Victor and Anita got home Anita tried calling her parents again. But just like before nothing, no answer just the answer machine. Two weeks went by Anita started to show even more. She still hadn't heard from her parents yet all she got was the answer machine which said in Mr. Knights Voice it said "you have reached Mr." and in Mrs. Knights voice "and Mrs." and in both Mr. and Mrs. Knight's voices "Knight, we can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message the tone after, and we will get back to you as soon as possible, Beep." Anita left another message that said "Mom, Dad it's me again I just wanted to see if you were home because I have got something very important I need to tell you, I'm also starting to get worried because I haven't heard anything from you yet in almost a month so please call me back, I love you bye. Victor did what ever he could to help her get her mind off of' her parents so that she wouldn't feel more and more worried about them each and every second. Just like that that another week and a half went by. Anita was worried about her parents. Victor was just about to give her a hug to calm her down when the heard their door bell ring._

"So I guess after about a month, they finally assumed the worst," Servo said. "Wow, this is so sad."

_Victor and Anita both went to see who it was. When Victor opened the door Anita began to smile after she saw it was her parents. "Where were you" asked Anita. "I have been trying to get a hold of you for almost a month" "We were on a cruise" said Mrs. Knight. "A one month cruise, well it was supposed to be one month but we didn't want to wait a day longer to come over here so we left the cruise early" said Mr. Knight._

"Wow," Joel began to speak, albeit in a sarcastic manner. "You left home for a terribly convenient one-month cruise, unaware of the fact that you left your pregnant daughter worrying herself to death? You guys deserve 'Parents of the Year.'"

_"I'm glad you came down here" began Anita. "because I have something to tell you" What is it" said Mrs. Knight. "After I had the sonogram" began Anita "Victor and I found out that we are not having A baby" "Your not" said Mrs. Knight with a sad look._

"What's with the moms assuming their kids had miscarriages?" Servo asked, confused. "Is this supposed to be a running gag? Because if it is, it's not funny. It just makes all the readers who probably had miscarriages themselves sad."

_"No" began Victor. "We are not having A baby we are having Twins"_

_"We have to go to the hospital tomorrow for the next sonogram" said Anita. "why don't you spend a week with us" asked Anita. "We'd love to" said Mrs. Knight so they unpacked their stuff and settled in the guest room. The next day came. Victor and Anita were in the hospital in the waiting room. Just like last time they were given a number. "What is our number this time?" asked Anita. "3" said Victor ._

"I'm sensing a connection between the number they were given and the number of babies they found out they were expecting," Crow suddenly said. "I have a feeling they're actually expecting triplets."

"Well, let's see if you're right," Joel said.

_The nurse called number 1 two minutes later. About five minutes later number 2 was called. In ten more minutes number 3 was called. Just like last time they followed the nurse into the sonogram room. The nurse did some tests. Dr. David Shaw came in the room. "Lets get this show on the road said Dr. David Shaw. Dr. David Shaw performed the sonogram just like last time. Dr. David Shaw turned around and said "Mr. and Mrs. Volt I made a mistake, you are not having twins" "We're not" said both Victor and Anita at the same time with a worried look on both of their faces"_

Crow bounced up and down in his seat. "Come on... come on..."

_"Nope your not having twins" began Dr. David Shaw. "Mr. and Mrs. Volt You are having TRIPLETS"_

"Dun dun dun!" Servo sang.

"Oh, baby!" Crow exclaimed. "A triple! Oh yeah!"

_To Be Continued..._

"Alright, guys," Joel began. "We're halfway there now. Three chapters down, three more to go."


	4. Chapter 4

_Victor stood still just before he fainted again. "Triplets" began Victor. "First it was twins and , and now triplets, are you sure."_

"Yes, Victor," Joel said, already growing bored with how this was playing out. "He's sure."

_"Do I really have to give that lecture about how I know I am sure?" asked Dr. David Shaw. "No" replied Victor. "You don't have to give us that lecture again."_

"What he said, basically," Crow added.

_"I'll check again if you want me to" said Dr. David Shaw. "go ahead" said Anita. So Dr. David Shaw performed another sonogram on Anita. A minute later Dr. David Shaw turned around and said "It looks like your having triplets but I'm not sure, so I am going to have to run a few more tests to be sure."_

What followed was a cacophony of groans from Joel, Crow, and Servo. It looked like this was going to be a long, long chapter.

_I cant perform a couple of tests today, so you will in have to come back in a week." began Dr. David Shaw. "Then I will be able to run those tests." Dr. David Shaw left the room. So Victor and Anita quietly waited for Dr. David Shaw to come back. While Victor and Anita were waiting they began to talk._

"I wonder how well they're taking this..." Crow mused aloud.

_"We might be having triplets" said Victor. "I know" said Anita. "This is going to be tough" began Anita. "I mean it is wonderful but it is also hard a the same time because it is a lot of responsibility." "It is" said Victor "But if we can just work hard and pull together we can make this work." "Your absolutely right" said Anita. "If we work hard enough we really even make this work, these are our children and we will do everything we can do to be the best parents we can possibly be" "Now that's the spirit" said Victor as Dr. David Shaw walked into the room._

Joel just groaned. "Great. Drawn-out dialogue... just like last time!"

"Wait," Crow started to speak. "Didn't they have a discussion like this when they thought they were just having twins?"

"Who cares? Let's just get this over with."

Crow just sighed. "Okay."

_"I ran some tests" began Dr. David Shaw. "But I need to perform the other tests in order to be able to get the results from the tests that I already performed."_

"The amount of time it'll take to get the results back will be extremely long and painful," Servo quipped while imitating that cardboard-cutout of a doctor.

_"We will be back here in a week" said Anita as her and Victor started to leave the hospital. Victor Anita were going to tell each of their parents about the possibility of having triplets._

"Did they suddenly fuse into one person?" Crow asked, confused by the lack of "and" between Victor and Anita's names.

_"Lets not say anything yet" said Victor. "Why not" asked Anita. "Because" began Victor. "We don't want to get their hopes up about them possibly having three grandchildren on the way." "Why don't we want them to know about that possibility" asked Anita. "Because" began Victor. "There is a possibility that we might not be having triplets at all." "I sill think that we should tell them something" said Anita. When Victor and Anita got back home Anita began to tell her parents everything._

"Hopefully, they won't take nine years to do it," Joel quipped while taking a swipe at a certain TV show. "Or a whole chapter."

_"The doctor performed the sonogram" Anita began to say to her parents. "He then made a discovery" "What kind of discovery" asked Mr. Knight in a nervous deep voice. "Mom, Dad" began Anita" "We might be having triplets" Mr. and Mrs. Knight paused and looked very speechless. "Your saying" said Mrs. Knight as tear rolled down her face. "Yes mom" began Anita "You and dad might have three grandchildren."_

"Wow, thanks for reminding us that having triplets equals having three children, agentmatt," Joel said sarcastically.

_Anita told her parents everything._

"You already said that!" Crow yelled at the author.

_"I have to go back next week to go back to the hospital to have a couple of more tests taken" Meanwhile Victor went to his mother's house to talk. "Hey mom" said Victor" "Yes sweetie" said Mrs. Volt "When Anita and I went to the hospital earlier today" began Victor. "The doctor made a hard but great discovery." "What discovery could that be?" asked Mrs. Volt. "Well mom" began victor "Well what?" said Mrs. Volt "The doctor discovered that you might not have two grandchildren." "WHAT" said Mrs. Volt in scared voice"_

"Again with the running gag..." Servo couldn't help but fume when the "running gag" popped up once more. "Stop it, author! You're making everyone reading this thing depressed!"

_"Mom" said Victor trying to calm her down. "You might have three" "You mean?" asked Mrs. Volt. "Yes mom" began Victor "Anita and I might be having triplets" Mrs. Volt just could not get herself to say a word. "Triplets" said Mrs. Volt. "Yes mom" began Victor. "Anita and I might be having triplets"_

"Riveting," Joel just said.

_Back at Victor and Anita's house Anita was preparing dinner for her, Victor, and her parents. Anita Kept thinking "I can't wait until Victor gets back this way he can help me with this." About a half hour later victor came back. "Where e you" asked Anita in a rather calm voice. "I was at my mother's house" began Victor. "I told my mom everything." "Everything?" asked Anita "Everything" said Victor "Everything as in there is a chance that we might be having triplets" asked Anita._

Servo screamed, angered by how long the author was dragging things out.

"How much longer until this chapter is over?!" Crow asked, also outraged by how much more of this he had to read.

_"Yes" said Victor. "I told how we possibly might be having triplets, if you want you can call and ask her" "No, that's ok I believe you" said Anita. Just like that the week went by. Victor and Anita went back to the hospital and just like before were given a number card. "What number did we get this time?" asked Anita. Victor looked at the card. "This time our number is…ah..3" said Victor. "Just like last time" said Anita._

"Well, there's no connection here," Crow just said.

_"Yup just like last time" replied Victor. The nurse called "number 1"and took care of number 1. About two minutes later the nurse called "number 2" and took care of number 2. Then finally three minutes later the nurse called "number 3" "That's us said Victor. Just like before they followed the nurse into the into a room. "Dr David Shaw will be in, in about five minutes" said the nurse. "Ok no problem" said Anita. Five minutes later Dr. David Shaw walked into the room. "Ok, Anita are you ready for the next couple tests" asked Dr. David Shaw "I am ready when you are" replied Anita. "Very well" said Dr. David Shaw. Anita followed Dr. David Shaw into another room where he performed the couple of tests that he needed to perform which took a few hours. "I should have the results in a few days" said Dr. David Shaw as he Victor, and Anita walked out of the room. Victor and Anita went back home after that long day at the hospital with Dr. David Shaw._

"That was a great scene," Joel just said with little to no enthusiasm in his voice.

_Victor and Anita returned to work. They were in the briefing room waiting for orders when the U.Z.Z. base was under attack by T.H.E.M. Dolly Dolly The Dancing Diaper walked into the room and said "This T.H.E.M. attack on U.Z.Z. is a big breech in security, and as you know I take security very very seriously and for reasons of the tightest tightest security my name is changed daily today if you shall need me for anything you may call me" his communicator beeped "OOOOOHHHHH…. Little Little Lovely Linda" everybody started laughing. Just then_

"Just then what?" Crow asked anxiously. "Just then what?!"

_lasers began shooting into entire U.Z.Z. base. "Code custard" shouted Little Little Lovely Linda "Code Custard" This battle between U.Z.Z. went from everyone getting hit by lasers to everyone being covered in pudding and feathers._

"Oh," Crow just said. "Lame!"

_On their way home from work Victor and Anita were a little aggravated about the whole battle between U.Z.Z. and T.H.E.M. Even though U.Z.Z. won everybody was still in pain from the lasers and covered in pudding and feathers including Victor and Anita. "This was nothing but a very annoying day" said Victor. "And this day just couldn't get any worse" said Anita._

"Uh-oh," Crow sounded. "You just jinxed it, Blondie."

_Victor and Anita were sitting in the living room watching television when their phone rang. Victor put the phone on speaker and said "hello" Dr. David Shaw's voice came on and said "Mr. and Mrs. Knight I need you to come down here as soon as possible because the results came in and I have something really Important that I need to tell you."_

"Wait a minute," Joel began to speak. "Isn't their last name Volt? Why did Dr. Shaw call them 'Mr. and Mrs. Knight?'"

"Beats me," Crow replied. "Not that it matters. This chapter is almost over!"

_So victor and Anita ran down to the hospital where they frantically waited for Dr. David Shaw._

"Don't they have sky-bikes?" Servo asked.

_A few minutes later Dr. David Shaw told Victor and Anita to follow him so they did. He than said "The results are in, and there one hundred percent accurate" "Mr. and Mrs. Volt" said Dr. David Shaw. "Yes" said both Victor and Anita at the same time. "Your not having triplets" said Dr. David Shaw. "We're not" said Anita in a scared voice with a scared look on her face. "We're not" said Victor looking and sounding nervous. "Nope" began Dr. David Shaw" "You are not having triplets You are having QUADRUPLITS."_

"Dun dun dun!" Servo sang. "Also, the author misspelled 'quadruplets.'"

"Yep," Crow responded. "Hey, author, learn to spell, you dumbass."

_To Be Continued…_

Joel could only sigh. "Alright. Four down, two more to go."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hold up, wait a second" began Victor. "I'm not fainting this time so that we can go home tell our parents everything come back in a week and find out that we are having even more babies than we thought."_

"He's right, you know," Crow said. "I just want this fanfic to end already!"

_"Wait I made another mistake" began Dr. David Shaw "you are having quintuplets, no you are having septuplets, no you are having octuplets." "Noooooo" shouted Victor as he woke up in the waiting room of the hospital._

"What the hell?" Servo asked, confused by what had just happened. "What's going on?"

"I think he just woke up from a dream..." Crow replied, now realizing the awful truth. "...which means the entire previous chapter never happened, and it just wasted our time!"

"Seriously, though, what was even the point of that?" Joel asked himself. "It didn't provide character development, it didn't give new insight into anybody's relationships, and it didn't even show how much they would've adjusted to the news! What a cop-out! Hell, a week had passed in the last chapter. Agentmatt really expects us to believe that Victor dreamed _all of that?_ "

_Anita looked over to Victor and said "Are you alright" "I'm fine" said Victor. "Good" said Anita "because we are next, and I can't wait to see whether or not we ware having two boys, or two girls, or one boy and one girl" "Wait a minute two" said Victor. "Yes silly" began Anita "We are having twins remember." "You mean it was all a dream" asked Victor. "Yes, and what are you talking about?" asked Anita_

"Yep, it was all a dream, Victor," Crow said. "A stupid, terrible dream."

"Besides," Servo began. "Wouldn't it have made more sense if they had the dream _before_ they found out about the twins rather than _after_ they found out?"

"It sure would," Joel replied. "I still can't get over that."

_"I had dream" began Victor "That we kept having to come back every single week and every time we did Dr. David Shaw would tell us we are having more and more children"_

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds stupid," Crow said.

"Also, someone failed English," Servo chimed in.

Crow tried his hand at emulating Ralph Wiggum. "Me fail English? That's unpossible."

Servo laughed in response to Crow mocking the author and his bottomless ineptitude.

_Victor took a breath. "Go on" said Anita_

"This is a therapy session now, guys," Crow said.

_"First" began Victor "Dr. David Shaw said we were having triplets then he said we were having quadruplets then he said we were having quintuplets, then he said we were having septuplets and then he said we were having octuplets" "You can relax" began Anita "It was just a dream we are only having twins."_

"And this is the last time we'll see the real Anita Knight," Joel said.

_"Number 3" said the nurse. "That's us" said Victor as him and Anita both followed the nurse into the sonogram room. The nurse got Victor and Anita seated. " Dr. David Shaw will be in here with you in about five to ten minutes" said the nurse. So Victor and Anita sat Quietly waiting for Dr. David Shaw. In about eight minutes Dr. David Shaw came into the room. " You two still can't wait to see the genders of your twins can't You" asked Dr. David Shaw with a grin on his face._

"Wait," Crow said. "What kind of grin was it? Was it a shit-eating grin or what? Be specific."

_"Were eager to find out" said Anita. "Lets find out their genders, ok this should take about five minutes" said Dr. David Shaw as he started to perform the sonogram." with in five minutes the sonogram was over. "Ok it's time for me to give you the results" began Dr. David Shaw. "Now are two ready" asked Dr. David Shaw."_

"'Now are two ready,'" Servo said. "Truly the most well-written sentence in this whole fanfic."

_"Yes" said Victor. "We are ready" said Anita. "Ok" began Dr. David Shaw "You will be having both a boy and a girl" said Dr. David Shaw._

"How convenient!" Crow exclaimed. "Now they can use the names they came up with."

_"I hope none of you got too nervous waiting to find out their genders" began Dr. David Shaw "Because you would surprised how many of my patients got so nervous that they had nightmares about too much children or birth defects and other problems while waiting for this kind of information."_

"Uh... I hope he meant 'too many children,'" Crow said.

_"I can relate" began Victor "Because I dream that we were having more and more kids each and every time we came here" "That does not happen that often" began Dr. David Shaw "I mean I've been a doctor for 22 years and I have only seen it two times." "You've seen it before" asked Victor. "Yes" replied Dr. David Shaw "But you have absolutely nothing to worry about because I Am 1000 percent positive that you and Anita Are having twins"_

"A thousand percent?" Servo asked. "Now that's a high percentage of certainty."

_"oh and by the way Anita" "Yes" said Anita "You are six and a half months pregnant." said Dr. David Shaw._

"Oh, cool," Crow flatly said. "Thanks for letting us know. Wish you had established that in the narration."

_"You mean mine and Victor's babies are going to be born in two and a half months" asked Anita._

"Duh!" Joel, Crow, and Servo all exclaimed at once.

_"Exactly" said Dr. David Shaw. Victor and Anita got up and began to leave the hospital._

_"You two have a really good day" said Dr. David Shaw. "You too" replied Victor and Anita at the same time. "And good luck" said Dr. David Shaw. "Thanks" said Victor. "Thank you" said Anita. As Victor and Anita walked out they were both smiling at the idea of both a boy and a girl._

"Doesn't this just make you want to throw up?" Joel asked while simultaneously rolling his eyes.

_"Now to tell each of our parents" said Anita. "You know what" began Victor "Instead of telling each of our parents individually why don't we tell them at the same time." "That is a really good idea" said Anita "Lets go pick up your mother and bring to our house since my parents decided to stay the week they should be at our house right now" "If your parents went out for a while" began Victor "We will wait for them to get back before we say anything."_

"Booorrring!" Crow yelled out.

_so They went to Mrs. Volt's house. "Hey mom would you like to stay the night at our house" asked Victor. "I would love to" said Mrs. Volt. "My parents are staying the week in the guest room, so you will have to stay in the spare room however when the babies we are going to give them the spare room."_

"When the babies what?" Joel asked. "Finish your damn sentence!"

_So they brought her to their house. Mr. and Mrs. Knight were watching tv. "We're back" said Anita. Mrs. Volt sat down. "What happened" asked Mrs. Knight. Did you find out their gend…?" asked Mrs. Volt as Victor cut her off and said "relax this is what happened" after about an hour both Victor and Anita had told and explained everything to Mr. and Mrs. Knight, and Mrs. Volt._

"Why did they need to tell their parents about the dream?" Crow asked. "I thought the author made it clear that it wasn't that important to the story, not to mention pointless."

_"Everything is going to seem to happen so fast" Warned both Mrs. Volt and Mrs. Knight. And just like that a month and a half gone by and Mr. and Mrs. Knight went home. It was time for Victor and Anita to go to see Dr. David Shaw again. "Anita is now eight months pregnant" began Dr. David Shaw_

"Oh, cool," Joel flatly said. "Thanks for letting us know again."

_She is now going to be on maternity leave, so I am going to write a letter that can be given to her boss so that she wont get fired, but for now on she needs to stat home, however I will still need to check up on her so a nurse will stop by your house every week."_

"Did... did the doctor just say she needed to stay at home?" Crow asked.

"I think he did," Servo replied.

"But why, though? She may be heavily pregnant, but she can still go outside and walk around the city. Why would he think pregnant women needed to be bedridden? She's only pregnant with twins anyway. It's not like she's pregnant with triplets or quadruplets or whatever."

_Anita's stomach was now big and everyone could tell she was getting even closer to having the baby._

"How stupid do they have to be to think there's only one baby in there?" Joel asked.

"Hey, let's be fair," Servo said. "Maybe it's not immediately obvious she's having twins."

Joel just sighed. "Fair enough."

_As soon as Victor got home he got on the phone and called Little Little Lovely Linda to tell him that Anita is on bed rest leave they didn't give Dr. Shaw Little Little Lovely Linda's new name because by the time he would get the letter his name would be changed, not only that but they can't let everyone know that they work for U.Z.Z._

"This is the most in-character thing they've done so far," Crow said.

_"Hello" began Victor "Little Little Lovely Linda it's me Victor" "That's not my name" said Little Little Lovely Linda" "oh that is right said Victor you got another new name, what is it today?" "I take security very seriously and for reasons of security" began Little Little Lovely Linda "My name is changed daily today if you need me for anything, and I mean anything at all you may call me" his communicator beeped "OOOOOOHHHH Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy" Victor began laughing. "Ok anyway Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy I just wanted to inform you that Anita is on bed rest and after our babies are born she will be on maternity leave so she wont be able to work for a few months"_

"Again, with the bed-rest..." Servo muttered. "I'm starting to think this author is pig-headed."

"Oh, _now_ you're starting to see how bigoted this author is towards women?" Crow asked, annoyed that it had taken Servo so long to see it.

_"Very well she can take off as much time as she needs and good luck" said Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy. "Thank you" said Victor "Your welcome" said Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy as Victor hung up the phone. "His new name is Sandy Wandy Dandy Mandy said Victor Laughing. Anita was laughing to. And just like that three more weeks have gone by._

"Laziest time transition ever," Joel said.

_The nurse now getting ready to leave after making her third check up on Anita before she left she said "I just want to let you know soon you are going to start to feel pains or contractions this can be a sign of going into labor." The nurse then left. The next week came and Anita was now 9 months pregnant. Anita woke up as usual, and as usual Victor was already up. Anita said "Victor" "Yes" said Victor. "I'm starting to feel mild contractions" said Anita. "The nurse should be here soon" began Victor "Maybe she could tell us what we need to do" "Right" began Anita "lets wait for her"_

"I thought Anita was smart enough to know what a contraction was?" Crow spoke up.

"Well, clearly, she's not," Servo chimed in.

_Ten minutes later the nurse arrived. "I'm starting having mild contractions" said Anita. "I see the contractions are mild are they happening very often" said the nurse. "No" said Anita. "Then I wouldn't worry if they are not happening often you don't need to get alarmed, if they contractions get closer and closer apart or in other words happen often or if your water breaks go to the hospital" said the nurse. "Ok" said Anita. The nurse got ready to leave but before she did she said "Just on more thing I wont be coming over here anymore because you will you should having that baby soon so you no longer need my assistance, it was a pleasure helping you and I wish you the best of time so goodbye and good luck"_

"I don't know where she got her nursing degree, but my point still stands," Servo said.

_"Thank you shouted both Victor And Anita at the same time. "Your Welcome" said the nurse as she left the house. The next day Victor and Anita were sitting down watching a funny movie, just like always they were laughing hard._

"What the hell could they be watching that's so funny to them?" Crow asked.

"Maybe they're watching something that's better than 'Monster A-Go Go,'" Joel deadpanned.

_"I'm going to go make some popcorn" said Victor. Go ahead said Anita who's contractions were getting closer and closer. Anita continued laughing when all of a sudden the couch was covered in water. She knew. Her water had broke._

"Wait, what happened?" Servo asked, confused by what he just read. "Why did her water break at that moment? Was she laughing so hard that she broke her amniotic sac and leaked water all over the couch, or did her water just happen to break while she was laughing at the movie?"

_Anita began to scream "VICTOR, VICTOR." Victor ran in the living room as fast he could and said "what is wrong" Victor saw the water. "Victor" began Anita "it's….it's time"_

"Aw yeah!" Crow exclaimed. "It's time for us to deliver some babies!"

_To Be Continued…_

"Alright," Joel said. "Just one more chapter..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Start breathing, start breathing" said Victor. Victor grabbed the key to his skybike. "We got to get you to the hospital now" said Victor._

"Wow, Victor," Joel deadpanned. "You sure are strong and manly."

_Victor using a bit of strength lifted Anita's pregnant body off the couch._

"Holy shit!" Crow exclaimed. "He just picked her up like that? Is that how he would've done it in the show?"

_"Do you want to take the ambulance or the skybike" Asked Victor. "The skybike" began Anita "We don't have time to wait for the ambulance." "You are right began Victor we can't wait that long." "Oww Oww" Anita groaned in pain. Victor carried her out to the skybike. "Your.. Oww.. Strong" said Anita not knowing that Victor could carry her after all the weight she gained, she always knew he was stronger than her but she didn't know he was that much stronger._

"Ugh," Joel groaned. "The grammar's killing me right now."

"Hey, Joel," Crow began to speak. "Have you ever tried carrying a pregnant woman in your arms?"

"Not really."

"I didn't think so. I can't imagine it'd be easy... unless she was a little person."

_Victor got on the skybike with Anita in his arms and his key in his mouth. Victor released one of his arms so he could take the key out of his mouth and start up the skybike. Victor started up the skybike and sped out fast holding on to Anita tightly. There was a button the skybike that read hyper drive boost._

"How convenient!" Servo exclaimed.

_Victor had remembered on time when Professor Professor had told him not to touch that button unless there's an emergency to where he needs speed to. Up until now Victor never thought he would need._

"I sincerely hope English isn't his first language," Joel said. "Otherwise, I'm going to feel sorry for his English teachers."

_"I've got to push it" thought Victor "And I got to push now if I want to get Anita to the hospital in time" so he pushed the button. VRRRRMMMMMM sounded Victor's skybike as he flew out at about 120 miles an hour._

"And then he crashed into a wall and fell into another coma," Servo chimed in. "The end."

"I wish that _was_ the end," Joel said.

_Since this was a skybike and in air they didn't have to worry about traffic. Victor squeezed in the brake lever in the front of the skybike as he closed in near the hospital. Still carrying Anita ran into the hospital emergency room and said "Quick she's going into labor."_

"I just can't get over it," Crow said. "Victor's actually strong enough to carry a woman who probably gained thirty-five to forty pounds during her pregnancy and she doesn't even slow him down. She's probably so scared shitless that she doesn't do anything. Victor, man. No one fucks with him, not even Alphonse."

_the nurse got up and ran into another room to grab a wheelchair. Shortly after she came back and shouted "I need some nurses over here now, she is going into labor, now, now, now I need some nurses in here now"_

"Code red!" Servo yelled while imitating the nurse. "Code red! This lady's having a baby here! We've never experienced anything like that in this hospital before! Code red!"

_about two minutes later three nurses ran over to Victor and Anita. The nurses wheeled Anita into the delivery room. "Do you want your husband to come in the delivery room or stay out of the delivery room?" asked nurse 1. "I want Victor to come in the delivery room with me" said Anita. "Very well" said nurse 2. "this baby is coming soon" said nurse 3 "In fact sometime in the next hour this baby…"_

"Unless the third nurse was psychic, there's no way she would've known the baby would be born in an hour," Joel couldn't help but point out. "Women are unique to a point where the duration of giving birth is totally different. Oh, the wonders research can do for authors like you."

_"Babies" began victor after cutting nurse 3 off "Anita and I are having twins" "My mistake" began nurse 3 "Sometime in the next hour these babies will be born."_

Joel spoke up again. "Again, she's not psychic so she can't possibly know that."

_Victor pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "can I use this in here" asked Victor "go ahead said nurse 3" Victor hurried up and called his mother and said "Mom Anita and I are in the hospital delivery room Anita has gone into labor." "Oh my…." said Mrs. Volt. "I coming now, I'll be right there in few minutes." Victor hung up the phone. He then called Mr. and Mrs. Knight. "Hello it's Victor" said Victor "Where are you" began Mr. Knight "Me and my wife are at your front door we'd thought we'd just stop by and surprise you"_

"Oh my!" Servo exclaimed sarcastically. "They truly are parents so great that they didn't realize that their daughter and son-in-law were already gone when they decided to visit."

_"Anita and I are at the hospital." began Victor. "Anita is going into Labor" "What, you are where, we will be right there" is all Mrs. Knight herd her husband Mr. Knight say. "What is going on and who was that" asked Mrs. Knight" "That was Victor" began Mr. Knight "Him and Anita are at the hospital, Anita is going into labor."_

"Thanks for repeating what Victor just said," Crow said sarcastically.

_"Oh my…" began Mrs. Knight "we better go to the hospital now." "Where in the hospital is Victor" asked Mrs. Knight. "He is in the delivery room with Anita right now" said Mr. Knight. Meanwhile Victor was answering a lot of questions the nurses were asking, so Anita wouldn't have to. About a minute later his cell phone rang it was his mom, Victor answered the phone. "Hello" said Victor. "It's me your Mom" began Mrs. Volt. "Listen I'm here in the hospital, I'm going to be in the waiting room down the hall from the delivery room." "Ok, I will see in a little while bye" said Victor. "Bye said Mrs. Volt as she nervously sat down in the waiting room._

"Oh God..." Joel groaned. "How much longer until this is over?"

_No more than two minutes later Victor's cell phone rang again. It was Mr. and Mrs. Knight. Victor answered the phone again and just like before he said "Hello" "It's me your father in-law" began Mr. Knight "Listen me and my wife are in the hospital now we are heading down to the waiting room just down the hall from the delivery room" "My mom is here to" began Victor "she should be down in that same waiting room you are heading towards when you get there" "we will look for her" said Mr. and Mrs. Knight at the same time. When Mr. and Mrs. Knight arrived at the waiting room they spotted Mrs. Volt, and sat down next to her._

"That was easy," Servo said.

_Back in the delivery room Victor had to put a mask on is face and wear one of those green medical hair nets. Just like that that whole hour went by._

"Just like what?" Crow asked.

_The midwife came into the room. "It's time, It's time" said the midwife" Victor held Anita's hand and said "Ok when you feel any pain you can squeeze my hand." "Ok I will" whispered Anita. "Here we go said" the midwife "At the count of ten I want you take deep breaths for every number I say" "1" Anita took a deep breath, "2" followed by another, "3" and another, "4" and another, up to the count of ten. "ok" continued the midwife "I am going to count to three, after I say three I want you to push ok" "I'll try" said Anita in a lot of pain._

"Do or do not," Servo said while imitating Yoda. "There is no try."

_"1" began the midwife "2" "3" "push" "I can't, I can't" said Anita "Yes you can" said the midwife, "Just push" "I'll try" said Anita who was crying in pain._

"I don't think Yoda wants to repeat himself," Crow chimed in.

_"push, push" said the midwife." Anita began to push. Anita began to scream "" "I see a head, said I see a head" said Victor who was actually able to watch everything without passing out._

"Did I mention I see a head?" Servo asked while imitating Victor. "I see a head!"

_"ow" said Victor after Anita began to really squeeze his hands. "Ahhhhhhh" Anita continued to scream as the first child fully came out. "Ok one more to go" said the midwife. Anita began to squeeze Victor's hands really tight as she screamed in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." as the second baby's head started to pop out._

"Yeah," Joel just said. "In other words, the final baby was crowning."

_"Here comes her head" said Victor. "Ok" just keep pushing your almost done" said the midwife. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." screamed Anita as the second baby fully came out. Soon all of the after birth came out._

"Ew..." Crow sounded.

_Anita was now in a normal hospital room holding both of the babies in her arms. "They are such good looking babies." said Victor_

"Double ew... those are your kids, man." Crow just shuddered at this.

_"They sure are" said Anita "by the way said Victor my mom, and both of your parents are in the waiting room just down the hall" "Go get them" said Anita it's time for them to meet their grandchildren. Before Victor left the midwife came in with some forms. One of the forms was for the twins' birth certificate._

"Don't multiples usually have separate birth certificates, not a joint one?" Joel asked. "I'm just saying."

_"What are their names?" asked The midwife. "The boy's name" began Victor "Is Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt Jr. "And the girl's name" began Anita "Is Vanessa Alexandra Volt." the mid wife wrote all of that down. Victor and Anita filled out all of those papers. After they were finished Victor ran to the waiting room down the hall from the delivery room he said "Mom, Mother-in-law, Father-in-law it's time for you to meet your new grandchildren._

"Victor, you can just call your parents-in-law by their names," Joel said. "Assuming they have names, anyway."

_All three of them followed Victor into the room where they put Anita. They all walked in. Mrs. Volt, and Mrs. Knight began to cry tears of happiness after seeing their little grandchildren for the very first time._

Joel, Crow, and Servo all groaned at the cheesiness permeating from the scene.

_"meet little Victor Jr. and Vanessa" said Anita. A nurse came in the room and said "Anita we will have to keep you here for three days" "Ok" said Anita who already knew she would be in the hospital for a few days._

"Thanks, agentmatt," Servo said. "That was really important to the story."

_"I'm going to stay here with Anita for the next three days, if you want Mother-in-law, and Father-in-law I'll give you my house keys and you can stay at…" said Victor. "It's ok" interrupted Mr. Knight we are going to spend the next three days at your mother's with your mother. And the three days had gone by Victor and Anita had to sign some release forms for Anita to go home. They both signed the forms and Anita was released from the Hospital." as soon as they got home Victor and Anita decided to plan a late baby shower since they had forgotten all about that._

"You expect me to believe they were too busy to plan a baby shower during that time?" Crow asked increduously. "That's just flat-out lazy writing, you bastard author. Did you think through this hard enough?"

_In the meantime Victor and Anita would celebrate having their children. Victor and Anita would began to raise some children who would someday change the world in way that can benefit mankind. You know what they say "The children are our future" and so Victor and Anita along with little Victor Jr. and Vanessa could now be one very happy Family._

"I believe the children are our future," Servo began to sing. "Teach them well and let them lead the way. Show them all the beauty they possess inside..."

_And that is All Victor And Anita ever wanted, to have children and big one very happy family._

"I really hope so!" Crow yelled.

_THE END….._

"Oh, thank God!" Crow exclaimed. "It's over! It's finally over!"

"Unfortunately, we have one more fanfic to go through..." Joel reminded him. "'SNEAKY AGENT.'"

It was then that Joel, Crow, and Servo all started crying, knowing that the worst was yet to come.


End file.
